Traditionally large DC can capacitors are mounted into bulk power processing systems by using large metal mounting clamps. The clamps are usually assigned as one per capacitor and each clamp is secured by a plurality of mounting bolts and nuts to some supporting substrate associated with the bulk power processing system. Often the capacitor has a plastic covering which is subject to damage from the clamp which cuts through the covering when the mounting fasteners are tightened. This may be avoided by inserting a strip of insulation between the clamp and capacitor. But this solution incurs difficulty in properly aligning the terminal posts of the capacitors with the mating bus bars of the power system. The bus bars generally need separate supports and hence the resulting mechanical support system is complex and expensive to install.